Requited Love a Station Apart in the Galaxy
by Cirocon
Summary: Usagi's feelings for Seiya is much stronger than she thought, and she realized it after he left earth. But Usagi must ultimately choose her future as Seiya returns to clear all his lingering feelings for her. But why is Chibiusa also returns to the past?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon and anything that relates to it, except this story.

**Warning:** This will be a **SEIYAxUSAGI **(Hetero) fan fiction. **So if you absolutely hate that couple, please do not read and flame**. It's pointless. I'm not going to take you seriously and I have no intention whatsoever to fight you. We, Sailor Moon fans, should get along, regardless of which couple we support. That being said, I'm not going to bash Mamoru in here because I love the guy. Well then, enjoy my dear readers!

**Requited Love a Station Apart in the Galaxy**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a change**

**Midnight, Earth, Tokyo**

Tsukino Usagi, clad only in a pair of pale pink silk pajamas and a white shawl over her shoulders, shuddered and rubbed both of her hands on her arms, trying to create warmth against the early spring chilly night wind. Her long wavy blonde hair, not being tied into their usual odango style, fell gracefully on her back and onto the floor. A puff of thin white smoke came out from her slightly opened mouth as her bright blue eyes searched the sky. Only few stars could be seen among the dark clouds, while a single crescent moon hung high, looking majestic, yet lonely at the same time. Usagi wondered if the moon would look less lonely in a sky filled with brilliant stars.

"Watching the stars again, Usagi?" A familiar feminine voice made the blonde girl turned around.

Luna walked past the sliding door and into the balcony to stand next to her master. The small black cat lifted her head and stared at the night sky, "Too bad we can't see the stars very well in this city."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "I wonder if other planets could see the same stars as we see here on earth…"

"By other planets perhaps you mean…Kinmoku in particular?" Luna grinned while eyeing Usagi from the corner of her eyes.

"N…No," Usagi rubbed her reddened nose absent-mindedly as her cheeks and ears became as red as her nose. "I mean other planets like…Venus or Uranus. It doesn't have to be specifically Kinmoku." She refused to meet the cat's glowing red eyes, making Luna grinned wider.

"Yeah, yeah…" Luna didn't buy it. The cat turned around, ready to get back inside and curled on something warm and fluffy. "But Usagi…you need to start being honest to yourself. It's been a year since they left earth and he's still in your head most of the time."

The cat looked back at the girl, who was now staring back at her. "I think it's a sign, don't you?" Luna winked. With those words, Luna disappeared from the balcony, leaving Usagi alone once again.

Usagi returned her attention to the gloomy night sky, although her eyes weren't really focusing on anything. Instead a face came up in her mind: A young man's face with steel blue eyes and a mischievous grin.

'_Seiya…'_

Her heart ached with thought of wanting to see that person. But then her feelings turned into guilt as she recalled the smiling faces of Mamoru and Chibiusa.

"I can't fight destiny, Luna…" Usagi whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'_Oh, Seiya…'

* * *

_

**Day Time, Planet Kinmoku, Capital City**

"Fighter."

"Fighter."

"FIGHTER!"

A loud bang on the table made Sailor Star Fighter jolted out of her daydreaming. She took one quick look around the room and was faced with an angry Sailor Star Healer who sat a few meters down from her own seat.

"Honestly, Fighter! This is an important meeting, you need to pay attention!" Healer tucked a few strands of her silver hair behind her ear, looking annoyed. "After we left earth, you've becoming more and more unreliable you know that? It's unbefitting that you, as the leader of the Sailor Starlights, to-"

"Healer, I think that's enough." The rather deep and calm voice of Sailor Star Maker stopped the rant of the silver haired senshi.

The three Sailor Starlights were having a meeting in one of the rooms in the palace of Tankei Kingdom. They were all sitting in circle with a round white table made of marble on the center. A few papers, charts, and blue prints were scattered messily on the table's surface.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Fighter laughed rather awkwardly while scratching the back of her head. "I just have a lot of things in my mind lately."

"That 'a lot of things' better not consists of a certain blonde haired female earthling." Healer glared while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Geez, you're being bitchier today than usual, you know that?" Fighter glared back, obviously didn't appreciate the malice that came out of Healer's mouth. "Don't take out your PMS anger on me!"

"PM-" Healer turned a deep shade of red. "I am not having any PMS!" She stood up. Fighter immediately did the same thing.

"Enough, Ladies!" Now it was Maker's turn to slam both her hands on the table, causing it to give a little shake. The two senshi stopped bickering and stared at the brown haired warrior. They both looked a little scared at Maker's outburst.

"Have you two no shame?" Maker asked in her coldest tone while eyeing Fighter and Healer in turn. "Displaying such childish banter in front of Her Highness Princess Kakyuu."

At the mention of her name, Princess Kakyuu who had been sitting at one end of the table all along only giggled. "It's alright, Maker," She waved her right hand lightly to dismiss the topic. "But if it's fine with you two, Maker, Healer, I would like to speak in private with Fighter."

Healer and Maker looked at each other before nodding, giving a little salute to the Princess and leaving the room. Healer closed the door quietly after they walked out.

"Fighter," The Princess now focusing her full attention to her black haired bodyguard. She turned her chair to the side of table and beckoned Fighter to come closer.

"Yes, My Princess?" Fighter stopped in front of the red haired princess and kneeled down on one knee.

"I'm worried about you, my dear Fighter," Kakyuu sighed softly. "After we left earth, you've…changed. You are not as vibrant and as full of life as you were before, well…before the war at least."

"I'm deeply sorry, Princess," Fighter lowered her head in shame. "I know I haven't been giving my utmost attention to my duties, but I'll change! I'll be better! Trust me, Princess Kakyuu!" Fighter gave her princess a pleading look. "It's alright with me if you want to take my leadership away and give it to someone more befitting of the status, but please allow me to continue to serve you!"

'_After losing Odango, there's no way I want to lose the Princess as well!_' Somewhere in her head, Fighter screamed.

"Fighter," Princess Kakyuu rose from her seat and kneeled down on both her knees so that she could be on the same level of Fighter. "I'm not angry with you, instead…I'm worried." She touched Fighter's face with the tips of her finger. "Are you unable to forget about her?"

Fighter bit her lips and moved her gaze away from the Princess. "…I can't forget about her, Princess. At first I thought it was 'Seiya' that longs for her. And so I thought I would soon forget about her as Fighter."

"And yet, Fighter feels it too," Kakyuu smiled gently while moving her finger to Fighter's chest, right above her heart. "The wondrous but painful feeling that Seiya feels."

Fighter nodded weakly.

"Well, I do believe it's a sign, don't you?" Kakyuu winked, causing Fighter to stare at her princess in confusion.

"Why don't you take some times off, Fighter?" Princess Kakyuu stood up and turned her body around so that her back was now facing Fighter.

"Princess?"

"Try to figure out a way to deal with your feelings. Go see that dearest girl of yours, Fighter."

"But Princess!" Fighter protested as she rose from her previous position. "I need to be here to protect you and rebuild our kingdom!"

"And do you think you are able to perform your duties well, with your thoughts mostly occupied by a certain girl and all?" Princess Kakyuu argued with a rather stern tone. Fighter looked taken aback.

Kakyuu sat back down on her chair, staring deeply into Fighter's steel blue eyes. She smiled, "And besides, we're entering a somewhat peaceful era after Sailor Galaxia was defeated, so I'm sure Healer and Maker would do just fine covering your duties to protect me. If…they don't mind that is…" Kakyuu cough loudly and eyed the door.

There was some sort of scuffling behind the closed door before it was opened. Healer and Maker gracefully, albeit looking bashful, made their entry into the room.

Maker cleared her throat before saying, "As the Princess had said: Both of us are more than enough to protect the Princess, at least for awhile."

"Yeah, so if you want to clear all of your unfinished business on earth, you're welcome to do so." Healer added. "And I'm…sorry for what I've said earlier." She looked a bit sheepish at this point as she kept fidgeting and playing with her bangs.

"So there you have it, Fighter." The Princess said cheerfully. "You have all of our permissions to return to earth."

Fighter stared at all three faces in front of her in amazement. "Geez, I feel like all three of you are trying to kick me out of Kinmoku or something." She sighed, although a large grateful smile was displayed across her face.

* * *

**N****ight Time, Earth, Crystal Tokyo**

"Hey, Diana?" A little girl sitting in front of a vanity made of some sorts of crystal called someone while brushing her long wavy pink hair. She was wearing a transparent silk gown with plain white tank top and shorts underneath it.

"Yes, Small Lady?" A grey kitten jumped from the floor and onto the vanity with one graceful movement. The creature stared at the little girl, waiting for her reply with a curious expression.

"Does my hair look darker than usual to you?" Chibiusa asked while putting down her brush on the vanity. Then she grasped a few strands of her hair that previously rested on her shoulder and lifted it closer to Diana to see.

"Hmm," Diana examined the silky looking hair with a frown. The normally bright bubblegum pink colored hair was now became a few shades darker. "It does look a bit darker. Do you think it's because of the shampoo, Small Lady?"

"But I've always use my usual shampoo and conditioner." Chibiusa sighed as she let go of the hair and let it fell freely. She turned her body around and stared at the door of her bedroom.

"My hair is not the only thing changing, Diana," Chibiusa spoke quietly.

"What do you mean, Small Lady?"

"Papa and Mama…" Chibiusa now stared at the floor. Her red eyes looked clouded, indicating she wasn't really focusing on the floor itself. "They grew distant lately. It's been awhile since I saw those two together except in formal meeting."

"Maybe they're just too busy with their work to spend some quality time together?" Diana jumped off of the vanity and into the floor. She walked towards her lady and stopped in front of her.

"It's not that, Diana" Chibiusa shook her head violently. "The atmosphere around the two changes as well. It's still somewhat warm and friendly, but…there's something different about it."

Seeing the expression on Chibiusa's face, Diana couldn't help but to worry.

Chibiusa lifted her head a little and stared at Diana's red eyes. "I'm scared Diana…I think something is happening in the past."

**To be continued…**


End file.
